


A night with the boys

by Avrina



Series: Friendship & Love [3]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Children, Family, Male Friendship, Marriage, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina
Summary: Matt and Valerian spend an evening with their oldest sons.





	A night with the boys

_ A night with the boys _

Matt sighed as the frustrated scream sounded and turned the gaze from the two young men on the practice field to the side.

"Do you think he'll be able to control his temper one day?"

"Why are you asking _me_?" Valerian raised a brow asking.

"Well, it's _your_ son after all."

"And? I have my temper under control." Valerian shrugged in a suggestive way. "Unless a certain captain smears my face with dirt," he added with a smile and Matt raised a brow.

"_A certain Captain_?", Matt echoed critically, but Valerian's smile turned wordlessly into a grin. With another frustrated scream, the blonde young man had his sword knocked out of his hand, clinking across the floor.

"That's unfair!"

"What’s unfair?" Valerian asked calmly.

"Gabe always wins!”

"Not true at all!" Gabe strolled over to Matt and Valerian, who were standing at the edge of the practice field. "You're just a bad loser."

"There's something to it."

"Dad! You should be on my side!"

"You know James, Gabe's right. You're a bad loser. And you're angry way too fast." Valerian smiled restrainedly and Matt smiled as Gabe grinned. The two boys have been best friends since birth and at the same time the biggest competitors. And Gabe's swordplay was better than James's, giving rise to a lot of noisy arguments since their first practice lesson. Nevertheless, Matt tried to smooth the waves.

"You might as well let James in on the secret of how to control his anger."

Valerian still grinned. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Dad!"

"What? Someday being a father must be fun too."

"_Dad_!" Meanwhile James seemed to be boiling, while Gabe stood next to him with a broad grin.

"Don't exaggerate," Matt said, fluffing Gabe through his deep black hair casually. "Without the boys we would have missed a lot of fun things." He didn't say that Valerian had experienced a piece of childhood through his sons that had been denied to him. It wasn’t necessary, they had already talked about it several times in the past twenty-one years.

"Without the boys we would have a lot fewer wrinkles," Valerian grumbled good-naturedly and the two boys rolled their eyes. Matt just sighed, after all, what Valerian called _wrinkles_ on his face was still very discreet.

"And now pick up your sword and put it away properly." He patted James on the shoulders, encouraging him. James pouted, but obeyed. He looked almost like Valerian when Matt first met him. Gabriel, who strolled after him with a casual arrogance that always made Matt wonder where he got it, was just as unmistakably Matt's son - albeit clearly more handsome in Matt's eyes.

"Are you still up to something today?" Valerian then casually wanted to know. The boys looked at each other as if they were considering whether _yes_ or _no_ was the wrong answer. To forestall those same doubts, he added:

"We could go to the summer house."

Again a quick glance.

"All of us?” James wanted to know carefully.

"No." Valerian smiled and winked at Matt. "Only men." Almost immediately the two of them puffed themselves up and Matt smiled.

"Then we're in," Gabe said in a good mood.

\---

The summer house was located in one of the laboriously rebuilt areas of Korhal, far enough from Augustgrad to enjoy the tranquility of the countryside, but close enough to go there spontaneously. Since Gabe and James had moved to the campus and had been forced to learn to cook in the shared apartment, they took care of dinner while Matt and Valerian prepared the terrace.

When the table and chairs were clean and the cushions on the latter, Valerian washed his hands while Matt was already putting on the lanterns.

"Well, it smells fantastic," Valerian noticed when he came back.

"Could you help me with this?"

"I just washed my hands."

"Yeah, but you're taller than me."

With a smug smile, Valerian took the lantern chain out of Matt's hand and pushed it onto its hook.

"Attention! Hot and oily!" it sounded at this moment and James and Gabe came out of the house, each with a tray of plates and glasses in their hands. After the short stopover at the supermarket, the two had not wanted to reveal what they had bought and Matt was curious to see what they had created.

"Sit down," James said, putting his tray down with a clang. Immediately Matt and Valerian followed the invitation and then Matt was amazed when he got a juicy steak and glazed vegetables in front of his nose.

"If you want wine for it, you'll have to find some," Gabe noticed and handed out water glasses. Valerian seemed hesitant for a moment, then shook his head.

"Later. First of all, we enjoy your food."

The food was a real treat and Matt's steak could have been from a star- restaurant.

"Did you really learn to do that yourself?" he wanted to know. James shook his head with a full mouth.

"Mum showed us one or two tricks." Gabe grinned. "She said if her husband can't cook, then at least her kids."

" Well, she's right..." 

"It's a pity that my mum can't do this as well as Aunt Louise..." James murmured into his food and Valerian visibly suppressed a sigh. Matt's wife Louise was a gifted cook and had an impressive collection of kitchen utensils. Valerian's wife Jennifer, on the other hand, was a daughter of the Old Families and couldn't even have a simple breakfast without an employee. The two women were by no means related to each other, but _uncle_ and _aunt_ had just become familiar.

"But she can do other things," Valerian said after a sip of water and Matt smiled.

"Not everyone has to be able to do everything."

"Mum said she baited you with cake," Gabe said and grinned at his father. "So the way to a man's heart goes through his stomach." Matt smiled and took the last fork full of vegetables.

"With sesame cinnamon muffins."

"You remember still so exactly?" Valerian asked and pushed the empty plate away.

"Sure. We have them for every anniversary." Matt nodded, but Gabe frowned.

"On your wedding anniversary, you always go out for dinner."

"There's more than just one anniversary to celebrate."

"Please don't say you're so greasy and celebrate your first kiss or something." Gabe shivered and Matt grinned.

"You only do that in the very first relationship. If it lasts that long." Now Valerian smiled too, although it seemed a little strained. Matt would have changed the subject - knowing that his best friend's marriage wasn't half as happy as his own - but the boys' curiosity was awakened.

"How many women you had before Mum?" Gabe wanted to know promptly. Matt raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Valerian said mockingly:

"Well, Matt, now you have to put your cards on the table."

"When you start like this, _you_ can start by telling, Dad," James threw in between.

"Me? Why?" The answer was meaningful looks and Valerian sighed. "There was no other before your mother."

"Seriously?”

"Seriously."

The boys were amazed, then they turned to Matt again. "And you?"

"I'm still counting." When Gabe looked at him half horrified, half unbelieving, he grinned. "Was a joke. "

"Thank God," Gabe mumbled and Valerian laughed quietly.

"You can't imagine your father as a womanizer?"

"No."

"I never was either." Matt smiled at his eldest and took a sip of water. "I had two girlfriends, a few casual encounters..." -he caught Valerian's gaze- "and I've been married before." Gabe choked on his water.

"_What_?"

Matt shrugged. "Long story. But this marriage only existed on paper and yes, your mother knows about it."

"How is Mira actually doing?" Valerian wanted to know. Gabe and James looked at him in amazement.

"She's dead, for two years now." Matt shrugged with a sad half-smile. "Cancer.”

"You could have told me."

"Our collaboration's been over twenty years."

"But I would have liked to have been informed when the balance of power in Deadman's Port changed."

"Your Senator post has nothing to do with this living piece of junk."

"But my word still has weight."

For a moment they looked at each other silently, while the boys could not believe their ears.

"Wait," Gabe started slowly, "you were with the legendary _Mira Han_?"

"I won Mira in a poker game." Matt made a face.

"At least explains why you never want to play poker with us," James murmured dryly and got up. "Can we skip dessert and go straight to alcohol?"

"What kind of dessert?" Matt asked and Valerian wanted to know: "What kind of alcohol are we talking about?"

"Bought Panna Cotta," Gabe replied, while James said: "We'll find something in the bar." Matt and Valerian nodded and James went into the house to raid the bar.

"What did Mum say?" Gabe wanted to know quietly after a pause.

"Not much. She asked if she needed to meet her and if I was working with her in any way. I explained it to her in detail and it was okay." Matt smiled shrugging and took the bottle off James when he came back.

"The bourbon is older than you," he said and James shrugged.

"Fits, doesn't it?"

"Absolutely." Valerian nodded and poured them all generously into the now empty water glasses. Matt watched Gabe, who carefully took a sip and heroically suppressed a cough. If Matt considered it correctly, it was indeed the first time they drank more with the boys than just champagne to celebrate or wine to eat. The two had grown up, even though he sometimes found it difficult to admit it.

Valerian held up his glass, looked at the amber liquid for a moment and then said:

"Mira saved our ass back then."

Matt grabbed his arm instinctively. The scar had faded, but the horror of those minutes was still very vivid in his memory.

"If you hadn't dragged me out of there by the collar, there wouldn't have been anything left to be saved by her." He got goose bumps and with astonished uneasiness the boys looked at him.

"Jim would have wrung my neck if I'd left you behind," Valerian said dryly and Matt smiled faintly.

"True, indeed."

Gabe raised a brow. "Commander Jim Raynor?"

"The same. But honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if Valerian hadn't at least _tried_ to leave me behind." Matt gave him a crooked glance. "I wasn't necessarily nice to him back then," he added explaining.

"Well, why do you think I named my firstborn after Raynor and not after you?" Valerian mockingly wanted to know over the edge of his glass and James got big eyes.

"Simply because he didn't put dirt in your face?" Matt laughed quietly and Valerian grinned back.

"Maybe that's why."

"Wait, I've been named after James Raynor?" James asked irritated between.

"You never told him?" Matt asked in surprise and Valerian shrugged slightly.

"There's quite a lot we haven't told the kids." There was something true about it.

"Dad...?" James looked at his father with big eyes and he smiled lovingly back.

"Jim did a lot for me and trusted me even though he could have killed me. It was pretty much the only honor he would have accepted..."

_...if he hadn't disappeared without a trace before_, Matt added mentally.

"Why should he have killed you?" Gabe wanted to know and Valerian raised a brow.

"Haven't you listened in modern history?"

"Yes, sure. But that rarely explains the background."

"Jim had a damn big unfinished business with my father, and I could have been my father's son through and through." The boys looked at Valerian thoughtfully and Matt smiled restrainedly. They wanted their children to grow up as normal as possible and not have to worry about their fathers' past. But perhaps they should have told them more and earlier...

"But did Raynor kill grandfather?" James asked quietly.

"No, it was the Queen of Blades."

"Would you have named me after him if he had?"

Valerian nodded and James swallowed before lowering his gaze and emptying his bourbon. His grandfather was a historical figure, sure, but a tyrannical dictator, while Raynor was a hero and now a legend adored by many little boys.

"Was I named after someone, too?" Gabe wanted to know in order to steer the subject in another direction.

"I just liked the name, but your mum picked up the Archangel Gabriel." Matt shrugged.

"And the others?

"Alanis was the godmother of your mum. She died shortly after we told her we were going to have a second child. And Kenneth was my brother." Gabe nodded slowly and James looked at his father.

"And Richard?”

Valerian lowered his gaze. "I prevailed over your name. As for your brother, you have to ask your mother." Matt suppressed a sigh. Gabe and James were born a few weeks apart, Alanis three years later and Kenny four years later. In all those years Valerian and Jennifer had fought for a second child, but it was only a year after Kenny was born that Richard was born. And it was the beginning of the end of a marriage of which Matt had been wondering for quite some time how long this could still work, if it still did at all. James and Gabe also seemed to notice the tension because they gave Matt a quick glance, but he really changed the subject.

"What about lunch tomorrow?" Their plan was to go back to town tomorrow afternoon.

"I actually wanted to make spinach lasagna, but-"

"You know I don't like spinach," James grumbled and made a face.

"Well, as a baby you loved spinach," Valerian remarked with a smile and James grimaced a bit more.

"As a _baby_ I liked several other things as well..."

"Some things will come back," Matt interfered. "As a baby you sucked on breasts and I'd like to bet you do it again.”

"Dad!" "Uncle Matt!" "Matt..." Only Valerian seemed more amused than shocked.

"Not?" Matt asked back innocently and both boys got red cheeks. "Or does Valerian get a son-in-law?"

Now James really lacked the words.

"Men also have nipples where you can suck," Valerian insisted neutrally and Matt nodded.

"That's right. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I have a girlfriend," James hissed with red ears and Valerian raised a brow.

"Yes? I'm all ears."

"Her name is Lillian and-," Gabe started, but James gave him a punch to the shoulder.

"I don't tell your private stories either. _To your father_."

"There aren't any." Gabe shrugged.

"Oh, and what about Skye?"

The two squabbled and Matt and Valerian exchanged an amused glance, even though Matt felt a little melancholy, as he had done many times before, because he had never had the experience of student life. He got up and went into the house to come back a little later with a humidor. Although he could count on one hand the occasions when Valerian had smoked a cigar, he offered him one. To his surprise, Gabe stretched out his hand.

"Don't you dare to tell Mum."

"Men's word of honor. But you tell me about Skye."

Gabe shrugged in agreement. "I like her and I'd love to do more than just go out with her, but well..." He hesitated. "Her brother is a rising football star and her parents have persuaded her that she is no good. So she thinks she's not good enough for me."

Matt sighed, "Then be patient and keep telling her what is important to you. Namely her. After all, you didn't choose to be the admiral's son either." Gabe shrugged helplessly and sucked his cigar for the first time when Matt handed it to him a little later, glowing. He immediately had a coughing attack and James laughed quietly.

"Newbie," Matt said with loving mockery, lighting his own cigar.

"You have a few years' lead," Gabe moaned and cleared his throat.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm old?"

"You're over fifty, so yes."

Playfully outraged, Matt looked at him and Valerian patted him encouragingly on the shoulder, but he himself knew the time did not stand still. Not only did his graying temples tell him every morning, but at the moment also his son drinking bourbon and smoking a cigar - without words.

"Let me try," James said to Gabe and took the cigar from him, casting a cautious glance at his father.

"Sharing a cigar is really not a drama." Valerian smiled at him and poured himself some more bourbon. "And what about Lillian now?” Promptly James choked on the smoke.

"We've only been together a few months. That's nothing..."

"So you're not serious?"

"Yes. Of course," James hastened to assure. "But it is just nothing big or..." He searched for words and Matt nodded understandingly.

"But you know that your father wants to get to know her sometime. If he doesn't like it, you have to find a new one.”

"Dad, this is ridiculous." Gabe mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"It is?" Matt asked with an innocent smile. The boys exchanged an unsettled glance.

"Nonsense," Valerian said with a smile. "Only Alanis has to watch who she brings home."

"Watch what you say," Matt growled. "My little girl hasn't gotten permission to go out with any boys yet." Gabe looked at him doubtfully, Alanis was already eighteen years old. "And she won't either."

"Should I have given you permission for the doorless tower back then?" Valerian wanted to know amused.

"You should have." Now Gabe and James understood and they laughed, while Matt continued to push it to the top and threatened both with his finger.

"You are lucky if you never have a daughter. What all this security stuff costs... and then the assassins to keep the boys out of her way." He shook his head and Gabe laughed.

"Admit it. You'll cry like a waterfall when she marries someday."

Matt looked at him darkly, but when Valerian nudged him, he sighed. "Of course I will. Nevertheless, I hope that she will remain my little girl for a long time while you run around and turn pretty women's heads.” As if by chance, he twirled his wedding ring.

"Can I do that too?" James asked his father with a grin and he shrugged.

"You do already." The boys grinned. "I just want to remind you that I'm not old enough to be a grandfather yet."

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, Dad..."

"Or do I have to explain how to do it?" Valerian raised a brow, but smiled and Matt laughed quietly.

"It would surprise me a lot. "

"Dad, please..." Gabe had red cheeks.

"Yes?" But Gabe did not go on. Instead James said no less embarrassed:

"We know how we were made. And the idea is unpleasant."

"Because?" Valerian now wanted to know. "I mean, is sex forbidden once the child planning is complete?"

"Then Mum and Dad would have to pay a heavy fine," Gabe mumbled with a distorted face and tapped ashes from his cigar.

"Oh and how do you want to know, son?"

"I'm not blind. Every time you come home from a trip, she kisses you in a very special way. And then," Gabe shivered, "you kiss her on the cheek and mumble something to her. And until she goes to bed, she has such a glow in her face. And another glow the next morning." Matt had to admit he had never noticed before, but Louise always shone for him anyway.

"Your parents love each other even after... um..." Valerian looked at Matt pretending to be questioning and he glanced back rolling his eyes. "Twenty-three." "...twenty-three years. Are you going to blame them for it?"

"No, of course not." Gabe glanced apologetically from one to the other. "That's rather admirable."

"Well, there you go." Valerian nodded and hid the pain in his eyes for a moment in his glass, but Matt saw it anyway. Not quite as elegant as Valerian could have done, he changed the subject and after a while even the former emperor took part in telling stories from their rebel days and the beginnings of Valerian's reign. It had been a mistake to withhold so much from the children, but for Matt Gabe would always remain the tiny creature he had held in his arms in wonder and awe in the delivery room. And such a creature was not to be told of the atrocities of Sarah Kerrigan or the horror of hybrids.

"I think it's time for bed," Valerian remarked in his usual authoritarian tone, which - as was to be expected - produced nothing but defiance.

"I'm old enough to-" James began, but was interrupted by Gabe.

"My dad has more of a say than you."

Matt and Valerian looked at each other with their brows raised.

"Off to bed, both of you. Order from the admiral."

James mumbled something that sounded like "We're not your officers." Matt sighed.

"Gabriel Dylan Horner, as your father and admiral of the Terran Republic, I-"

"Meh." was Gabe's comment, and he stood up swaying. "You are-" He burped and James giggled silly. Valerian sighed and rose as well.

"Well, come on..." He grabbed one upper arm at a time and pulled the wavering boys to the house. Shaking his head, but smiling, Matt looked after them, then cleaned the table.

When he had lit a new cigar, Valerian stepped outside and silently they just stood there looking over the garden and up to the stars.

"Thank you," Valerian said quietly. "For being my friend."

"You don't have to thank me for it," Matt quietly gave back. "I'm just as happy to have you as a friend." Again, it was quiet for a moment.

"I think it's best if I divorce."

"Why just now?" Matt wanted to know neutrally and blew the smoke into the night air.

"I was afraid she would take the boys away from me. I still am." Valerian sounded so vulnerable that Matt gave him a surprised glance.

"James has been of age for three years."

"But Richard is only thirteen, just a child. He's so sensitive and when Jennifer tries to turn him against me, then-"

"She won't make it," Matt assured him. "Richard adores his father and she would only harm herself if she tried." Valerian looked at him doubtfully. "The boy is smarter than he seems. He knows she's having an affair, and he's pretty unhappy about it."

"Who _doesn't_ know?" Valerian mumbled back.

"Not just one," Matt carefully specified. Louise and Jennifer frequented the same circles, and too much champagne was enough in some places to loosen the tongues. As far as the gossip of the upper ten thousand of Augustgrad and the members of the government were concerned, Louise- and thus Matt- was very well informed.

"I know." Valerian drove his fingers through his hair. "I know." He sighed deeply. "But in the meanwhile I really don't care. I don't want this anymore."

"Good," Matt said simply and nodded. But he knew that it mattered to Valerian. He had really loved Jennifer and probably still did, but waiting until Richard was of age to escape the Rose War over him would be intolerable.

"We should come here next weekend or the weekend after", Matt finally said, pressing the cigar in the ashtray he had placed on the edge of a flower pot. "You, me, the children. You put your cards on the table."

Valerian raised a fine brow. "Why do you want to be there?"

"Moral support. The children don't call you _uncle_ for nothing." Matt smiled and Valerian nodded, his hands buried deep in his trouser pockets. The long friendship and years of joint negotiations and conferences made them understand each other without words. Together they went back to the house and into the kitchen, where Matt took a wine glass out of the cupboard, while Valerian pulled a bottle out of the specially made wine refrigerator. They remained silent while Valerian uncorked the bottle and poured it in, and Matt silently took the glass out of his hand to circulate the liquid. When he took a sip, Valerian questioningly lifted a brow.

"Louise always does the same." Matt smiled.

"What, play the taster?"

"She says that's what a good wife would do."

Valerian snorted. "Do you want to change sides now?"

Matt laughed quietly. "No." He returned the wine glass. "I have personal limits. The wine still has to breathe, but it's not bad."

"Everyone has personal limits and I like the grape too, thank you." Valerian examined the wine and then sighed. "I envy you."

"I'm sorry."

"Bullshit. My strengths are just elsewhere, not in love matters."

Matt didn't know what to say about it, so he shrugged in a suggestive way.

"Good night, Matt." Valerian nodded curtly at him and left, glass and bottle in his hands.

"Good night," Matt said quietly, watching through the kitchen window as Valerian sat down at the patio table and buried his face in his hands. It didn't matter that he had once been emperor. In the very moment he was nothing more than a husband and father with all the attendant worries and doubts.

Matt sighed deeply. He could not help his best friend, because a rose war was not fought with battle cruisers. Unconsciously he rubbed the faded scar on his arm and turned away. He had offered his support and now it was up to Valerian to take the big step. Glass shattered in the garden and Matt allowed himself a smile. Valerian didn't have his temper under control - for the moment it was a good sign.


End file.
